The Wishing Well
by Cindre
Summary: Sam makes a wish at the wishing well. Wonder what he wished for? Slash, rated M.


Series: Lord Of The Rings  
Title: The Wishing Well  
Written: 18 January 2003  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Sam/Frodo  
Words: 1,661  
Warnings: PWP, Lemon.  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
Summary: Sam makes a wish at the wishing well. Wonder what he wished for? 

Frodo walked the dusty road that lead from his house to Samwise Gamgee's. He smiled, thinking about what Sam would think if he knew what he was thinking at that very moment. He blushed, and his thoughts immediately turned to otherwise. He thought of how close Sam and himself had become. At first Sam had used the excuse of Gandalf's orders ("Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee.") to bring them together. It wasn't until it was just the two of them that he found out Sam felt otherwise; the same as himself. The journey to Mordor had brought them together. In more ways than one.

He began watching his feet and thinking about all the dust he would track into Sam's ever-tidy home, and how Sam would fuss and fuss, and then clean it up. He wondered what Sam was going to wear to the party later on that evening. He smiled.

'This should be a night to remember.'

He approached the gate at Sam's house, noticing the garden had been recently weeded and watered. He thought of how Sam was always working, doing this and that. That's what made Frodo so fond of the other hobbit.

He approached the door and the moment he went to knock the door opened before him, and he was pulled inside without further notice. He laughed heartily at the warm welcome he received.

"I see someone is happy to see me!"

Sam was the least bit clean; he had no shirt on and his pants were cut short as if it were the warmest summer day out. You could tell that he had been working in the dirt; his face and hands were smeared with it.

"You have no idea, Mister Frodo. I've been working in the garden trying to catch up on my weedin' and well you might say I've found I have a little gopher problem, hateful pests they be! I'm not at all prepared for the party this afternoon. I need a bath, and the party is at noontide. Whatever will I do?"

"What are you saying, Sam? Do you not wish to go to the party this afternoon?"

"I want to go to the party, but you know how you are whenever we get around Rosie. You always make me dance with her at these things. You remember your uncle's birthday party. That was a terrible thing to do to me!"

Frodo chuckled a bit and followed Sam as he made his way to the bathroom. He watched as Sam removed his clothes as if it were the most natural thing in the world to be naked in front of another. Sam turned to Frodo. The most mischievous smile spread across Sam's face that Frodo had ever seen. He was up to something. Then he turned and began running water for his bath, taking a bottle of sorts and opening it, then pouring the contents into the water. The water turned slightly pink and bubbles appeared.

Sam glanced over his shoulder, the smallest hint of embarrassment noticeable on his face.

"I hoping that you would join me."

"Oh, I see! You're wishing to spend the evening here, with me in your lap, then?"

Sam blushed. They had only just kissed before, not that he hadn't thought about sex with Frodo and how wonderful it would be, but he was timid to offer it so openly to Frodo.

Frodo took the silence to mean he'd said something wrong, and immediately felt badly and began to strip himself. He watched the look upon Sam's face as he slipped his shirt off of his shoulders. He was blushing furiously, following Frodo's hands as they made movements to reveal more of his smooth skin.

When Frodo had finally removed all of his clothes, Sam stared for a couple seconds, then embarrassedly stepped into the bath, Frodo following close behind.

The water was warm and scented with rose. The smell enticed Frodo and caused him to lean against the back of the tub and allow his head to lull backward and his eyes drift closed, reveling in the scent. Sam took this chance to wash himself off and wash his hair, finally getting Frodo's attention when he was washing the smudges off of his face.

Frodo smiled and scooted over next to Sam, kneeling in front of him and grabbing the washcloth from his hand and washing his face himself. As he smoothed over Sam's face he noticed each pronounced curve; at his jaw, his nose, his lips...his lips were so enticing, full and light pink. Frodo dropped the washcloth into the water, all thoughts of bathing forgotten.

Sam looked into Frodo's lust-filled blue eyes, seeing the true intentions there. He reached up to Frodo's face and took it into his palm, stroking it softly with his thumb. Then he pulled Frodo down to him, their lips meeting halfway.

Frodo's shy mouth opened a bit to allow Sam's persistent tongue to invade. His hands moved up Sam's sides to his shoulders as one of Sam's hands found its way to the small of his back. A small moan from Frodo was all it took to have Sam at his mercy.

"Frodo..can we..?"

Sam's voice was laced thick with lust, his hand on Frodo's back slipping down to cup his ass as he moved his lips to Frodo's neck, finding that sensitive spot of his right where his neck met his shoulder and nibbling on it.

"..mm..oh yes..let's move to the bed, please Sam..."

At that, Sam picked Frodo up and carried him to the bed, then hopping on top of him and resuming his nibbling act on the opposite side. Frodo allowed his chin to rest on Sam's shoulder, his hands now sliding down Sam's arms to meet his hands at his ass. Both of them were now hard, grinding their hips together and gaining much-needed friction to their erections.

This elicited a deep moan from Frodo, who had his eyes closed and head leaned backward against the pillows. The fact that they hadn't dried off before they got to the bed and he was slick against Sam wasn't helping his arousal, needless to say the things Sam was doing.

Sam kissed his way down Frodo's chest to his bellybutton, dipping his tongue slowly inside and around and collecting the water drops that had pooled there, driving Frodo crazy. Frodo tangled his fingers in Sam's hair and urged him downward.

Sam grinned and obliged, nuzzling Frodo's cock before beginning to lap at it slowly, smiling as he watched Frodo gasp and buck. Frodo moaned his name; Sam wanted more. He took Frodo's length into his hand and then took the head into his mouth and assumed a light suction, then moving his head slowly up, then down, then up again, all the while keeping his eyes open to watch Frodo's reactions.

Frodo panted, suddenly feeling as if his breath had been stolen from him. Sam's mouth felt wonderful on him, in fact, he could think of nothing but Sam's mouth on him. His deep blue eyes slid shut and he grabbed handfuls of the sheets as his body's natural reaction to move his hips overwhelmed him. His pleasure was building up in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

"Sam! Sam I'm..!! Ah..!"

Sam grinned as Frodo stiffened and whimpered, then he released his seed into Sam's welcoming mouth.Sam gently pulled away, wiping the sides of his mouth where some precious fluid had escaped, then crawled up to Frodo and kissed his neck, whispering in his ear.

"Frodo..I must have you, please, now.."

Frodo nodded, unaware of much of anything. His mind was somewhere far above the clouds, drifting down from bliss at an amazingly slow rate. He watched as Sam moved down his body again, and spread his legs a bit wider than before. He let his head rest on the pillow as Sam told him exactly what he was going to do, and then did it.

The rising and falling of his chest earlier was nothing in comparison to what it was doing now. With Sam above him, gently thrusting in and out of him in the most perfect way, it was all he could do to breathe.

Sam nipped at his neck, sending a chill down his spine and aiding in his pleasure. Then he spoke softly against the love marks he had made there, voice almost a whisper and quivering with passion, "Surely...this must be the heaven they speak of.."

Frodo wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him closer, leaning his cheek against Sam's, then he took Sam's face in his hands and kissed him softly, only urging Sam onward.

The pace grew faster and more desperate for deeper pleasure; Sam thrusted forward, Frodo tilted his hips upward, and the meeting gave an intense shock of an overwhelming need for more. It grew and grew, and they could both feel it nearing in the pit of their stomachs.

Sam leaned forward and kissed Frodo's lips as he came. The intensity of their lovemaking and the sheer pleasure of the kiss caused Frodo to cum directly afterward.

Frodo resulted to clinging to Sam after they had buried under the covers and decided to sit the party out, and Sam lay there stroking Frodo's hair gently.

"I love you Frodo."

"I love you, Sam.."

"...Frodo..do you think that everyone will be suspicious if just us two are not at the party?"

"..mm..probably."

Frodo looked up to Sam and smiled, chuckling a bit.

"We'll tell them we were at the wishing well."

"Wishing well, Master Frodo?"

Frodo curled up against Sam's chest and entwined their fingers together, and just before he fell asleep, he confessed.

"I made a wish at the wishing well yesterday. And I just got it."

Sam smiled and watched Frodo sleep.

"Maybe I should do more wishing at the wishing well.."


End file.
